


My Savior

by LonleyWriterOpps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First story, Forced Marriage, Genji will be alright, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Might add more tags, Might have Mcreyes, Overwatch - Freeform, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Rough Sex, Trauma, hero - Freeform, overwatch like FBI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonleyWriterOpps/pseuds/LonleyWriterOpps
Summary: Genji Shimada has been into a force marriage by his family due to their belief in him giving birth by family tradition. After 2 years of torture he was saved by an American FBI agent.He has yet to mentally return to society but with the help of people, people who actually support him, he can finally learn how to return his gratitude to his savior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction in this website, I hope you guys like it.  
> I really like Genji76 to the point where I had a dream about Genji being in a force marriage, but then being rescued by Jack Morrison.  
> I might add some Mcreyes if this story is good.  
> CAUTION: First 2 chapters are kinda long. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Idk.

The Shimada family, anybody who hears that name has two reactions, either they shiver in fear due to their strong affairs with the criminal empire, or they are genuinely hated them with a passion,but won’t do nothing about it.  
It was all fun and games to Genji. Having Hanzo to play, having his mother sing him to sleep, and his father telling long great stories from their ancestors, his favorite was the dragon of north having magical powers. He grew up thinking that everyone around them is his family, loyal servants to the Shimada family wither they like it or not.

Yet, it was all a lie, at the age of 14, he found his parents dead.

Genji was the first to see the scene, he didn’t have breakfast but he vomited whatever he had in his stomach.

The crimson blood, painting his parents kimonos. His mother, once lovely bright eyes, are cold and distance, its as if there was no life before hand. His father, he was the strongest fighter among the clan, he never feared death because he believe to be immoral. But now what, those open gashes in his body, it as if he have never fought before.  
Hanzo then saw, but he had the guts to cover Genji eyes and take him out of that memorizing image. He couldn’t see but he can feel the floor vibrate as servants, maids, guards, anyone, run to the room. He can hear shouts, shouts of anger, shouts for help, shouts about their safety.  
Hanzo uncovered Genji’s eyes. The morning sun hits his sight, he is now out in the garden, looking at the big cherry blossom.  
The tears finally ran down Genji’s cheek.  
“What now anjia?” It was the first thing he says.  
Hanzo stopped, the tears flowing.  
“I will protect you Genji,” he gave him a tight hug as Genji broke into piece “nothing will happen to you.”

It all happen so quickly; from their parents funeral, to Hanzo now being the rightful leader of the clan. At the age of 17, Hanzo did have practice on how to handle the clan, but he never believed he would be in charge of it at a young age.  
Genji was left doing nothing for a while, the clan took him out of school to “heal” over the lost of his parents, but, then the clan started to control Genji.

They started to limit his time spent with Hanzo, “He is doing business stuff.”, when Genji wants to go out he was denied, “It is too dangerous to go outside.” It wasn’t that bad, but everything started to get suspicious once they stopped his english studies and stopped his heavy martial arts training, but let Hanzo continue.  
But, he later found out the truth. Even if they took him out of his training, he still remembered the basic. Genji sneak into a meeting,unnoticed, from the open rooftop he sees that Hanzo has yet to arrive.  
“It has to be him. 200 years has passed since the last dragon of the North has the power of fertilization.”  
One of the elder said.  
“Genji doesn't seem suitable for being the fertile dragon.” Another.  
“We haven't yet know till the dragons mark him and the leader.”  
Finally Hanzo entered the scene.  
All in one they stood up and bow in silence.  
Genji was in shock when he has seen his brother enter. It has been maybe a month or two since Hanzo took over of the clan, but it took its toll on Hanzo. He has dark circle under his eyes, his face has grown pale, Hanzo beautiful ivory black locks are now gone, his hair was suppose to represent their mother, and if Genji can see him close up, he can see some white hair.  
Genji wanted to cry. But he stopped himself. Spying at the meetings, the elders never brought up the topic before hand.

On that night, before the mark of the dragon, Hanzo requested to the elders that he would have some time with Genji in his room.

Since when does Hanzo have to ask to hangout with his own brother?

Once at his room hanzo was laying in his funton,  
“Genji…”  
His voice sound so tired.  
“Brother…”  
Genji laid down next to his brother, which his brother respond by hugging him. His body was so cold, even if he was under the heavy covers.  
He felt Hanzo shake, then whimper then…  
“Hanzo… Please stop this.”  
“Genji, I-I can’t.. I don’t know how…”  
The person he was suppose to be, a strong heartless leader, is crying like a child.  
Genji kissed his check, they were wet by his tears, they taste bittersweet, but Genji didn’t stop.  
“We should rest..”  
Hanzo says in hiccups.  
“But-”  
“Genji, please.”  
“Okay brother, I love you. Good night”  
Hanzo said ‘Thanks’. He never said that, he would always respond with ‘I love you too.’ Still, they slept in each other arms. Having Genji in his arm was the only thing that made Hanzo human.

 

“It’s time”  
Hanzo and Genji are layed down on the matted floor at the great hall, they were in the nude. Elders, servents, and bodyguards were around to see the ceremony.  
He closed his eyes.  
‘Genji…’ he was blinded by bright white,the smell of cherry petals hit his nose, he looked to his side and see Hanzo in pain  
_‘I am sorry.’_  
 _‘HANZO’_  
 _‘You are chosen.’_  
Hanzo stopped his tashing and was now resting calmly, his left shoulder had a beautiful tattoo, it had what seems like clouds and maybe thunder, it was intricate.  
In Front of Hanzo were a man and a women,Genji wanted to shout at Hanzo to wake up but what left from his mouth were silent screams, then they were gone.  
Genji felt hands on his body, he moaned in pain. All of a sudden he felt two hands on his cheek, forcing him to look at two red iris and then…

Genji woke up, gasping for air, he was back at his home.His eyes were covered with hair, his hair? When he looked around he sees the elders in awed, their eyes where in his thighs, when he looked down he saw his right leg covered in green ink with a dragon wrapped around a stick, petals scattered at random.  
“The feritality dragon.” Somebody whispered.  
All of sudden the elders cheered, and without Genji’s permission they carried him away, startling Genji  
“W-wait! Let me go! Hanzo! Help!”  
In an instant Hanzo woke up and saw Genji carried away,  
“Genji!”  
He tried to reach out for Genji but they held him back.  
They screamed for each other until Genji couldn’t hear him anymore. With the last energy he had, Genji let out his final scream.  
**“Anija!!!”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for not uploading, this is a long chapter. (6 pages on Doc.)  
> It is an option to read it, I just want people to know how much Genji is suffering or how they broke him and Hanzo.  
> Also there is forced sex, aka rape. I was debating to write a whole chapter of rape but I couldn't real do. (I don't know how to do it)  
> To skip the rape part I placed a # so that you can skip it. But make sure to read the last part.

_“You will learn the way of a housewife.”_  
 _“You will bring pride to the Shimada once you bear children.”_  
 _“He has to be worth something”_  
Genji, at the age of 17, knew how to clean and cook. He knew how to dress and seduce. He really didn’t have a chose, if he rebelled they would punish him. When they caught him almost attempting to cut his new long hair they almost starved him to death.  
His body is painted with bruises, new, old, he doesn’t remember what they used for hitting him.  
“Genji!”  
He woke up from his thoughts.  
“Is dinner ready?”  
“Yes sir.”  
He grabbed the tray of food. He walks slowly so that it doesn’t fall, servants where forbidden to help him out, and if he failed it was another week or so without food or light.  
At the table, there was the head elder, Shoko, his used to be father right man, and Hanzo.  
He set down the meal. Him and Hanzo have never made eye contact, they haven’t been since the ceremony. Genji handed their meal.  
“Thank you.” His Br-Hanzo whispered.  
Genji bowed. He then stood back and saw them stuff their face with food Genji made. Genji wished they would leave him some scrapes, the food looks and smell good.  
The elder spoke.  
“Genji sit.”  
Genji sat.  
“Eat.”  
Genji ate.  
He tried not to look as if his starvation was eating at him but he failed. When the elder cleared his throat Genji slowed down.  
“We have found Genji a husband."  
Genji gagged on his food while Hanzo spit it out.  
“What!?” They both shout.  
“Omayi Akuma,” he stared at Hanzo, “you know who he is,right Hanzo?’  
Hanzo tried to keep his mouth shut, but he flinched once Soko asked him again. Genji wanted to hurt Soko, Hanzo was the one who held him strong after the death of their parents, but now, the elders destroyed his image of Hanzo, he had to destroy Soko.  
**“GRAH”**  
Genji grabbed the nearest object and tried to attack Soko, but Soko was fast. The table flipped over, the delicious food was all over the tatami floor and on Hanzo’s yukata.  
Soko roughly slammed Genji onto the floor, shaking him. He cried in pain, but of course Soko didn’t care.  
Genji looks for Hanzo, but Hanzo looked away.  
“Guards, take him to the dungeon.”  
They picked him easily because Genji lost hope of fighting. He lost hope when he lost his parents, when the elders took over their home, when Genji was marked by the dragons, when Hanzo looked away.  
*  
Genji was blinded by the light once the cellar open. How long has it been? A week, two, maybe more, maybe even a month.All Genji knew was that he was feeling disgusting. He needed a shower. At least one of his prayers were answered, they shoved Genji into the shower,  
“Don’t take to long.” One of the guards said.  
Genji would take as long as he wanted.  
Being trapped in the cold moist cellar washed away once the warm water wrapped around his skin, his sore muscles finally relaxed.  
His sticky,messy hair was now soft and clean, how he wish he could have cut it, he doesn’t feel like it looks good on him. It looks good on,  
“Hanzo…” Genji whispered, he remembered how Hanzo would look away when the elders would beat him, he would shut his mouth when they talked bad about Genji, they would never look eye to eye or would even talk, they were strangers.  
Genji tried to stop his tears from mixing into the tub.  
“Get out the tub!”  
His train of thoughts disappear when they slammed on the door. He wanted to protest, but at the same time he wanted to have bits of food in his stomach.  
Instead of heading to Hanzo office, they went to Genji’s room. The maids where there waiting for him, one of them held some kimono fabric, which was wired, nothing fancy is going on.  
“What’s going on?” He asked one of them.  
“There is a meeting with Omayi, your… future husband.”  
Genji heart sunk. He backed away slowly. But the guards stopped him, he flinched.  
“Can I speak to Hanzo?”  
“Only if you get dressed.”  
Genji growled.  
“Okay…”  
The maids dressed him up, all fancy and shit, they even had the nerve to add makeup on him, just lipstick, eye liner, and blush, it still made him furious.  
It took them awhile but they were ready, the guards escorted him to Hanzo’s office. Every step made Genji’s heart skip a beat, not of excitement, but of anxiety, Genji wanted to run away from the place. In flash, they were at Hanzo’s door.  
When door open, they were greeted by Hanzo, Soko, and Omayi, that disgusting old bastard, he was short, fat, and sweety, how the hell can somebody be in charge of a yakuza when he would shudder when speaking.  
“Ah, Genji.” Soko interrupted their talk. In auto pilot, Genji bowed.  
He finally looked at what he was wearing, a beautiful white kimono with printed lilac flowers. For some reason, this reminded him of someone and with the look of shock Hanzo gave him his guest was right.  
_‘Mothers..’_  
“Sit down.”  
There was no space between Hanzo and Soko. Meaning he had to sit down next to the fat of waste named Omayi. Instead of respect like ever assigned marriage, Omayi placed his hand on Genji's thigh. He bite his tongue.  
“Omayi, this is Genji, your future _wife._ ”  
Why did they have to use the stupid _“wife_ ”? Is it another excuse to dehumanize him?  
“I hope with this marriage we can be acquaintance with future trading.”  
How can Hanzo says it, calm but firm, no emotions with what he said made Genji wanted to vomit. It made him angry, no, it made him furious. What the fuck was wrong with him? This is his family member, the only one he has. The only one left.  
“Is Genji trained?”  
“Yes, he knows the duties of a housewife.”  
“No, is he trained for the needs of the husband?”  
The room went silent, they knew what he meant, Genji knew what he meant.  
“No, he isn't. We had the idea that you would favor Genji being clean.”  
Genji tried to be calm, but he wanted to rip Soko neck with his teeth. Maybe him being married is the way out of his chains, he can escape and be free. But where would he go? Not back here, not anywhere.  
“I like the idea. When will the ceremony be?”  
“Right after Genji’s 18 birthday,” that's 4 weeks away “He would be ready by then.”  
*  
He looked in the mirror, everything he wear was white, white to show purity, white to show innocence, white to show cleanliness.  
He hates the color white.  
The event was not suppose to be fancy or happy, just his family name and their alliance.  
When he walked in the dining room he sees everyone, the elders, Omayi’s gang members and Hanzo. He wanted to punch Hanzo’s face. Hanzo held no emotions when the whole procedure happen, no comment or objection, just a cold stone face.  
Genji flinched when he felt Omayi arm wrap around his spine. He leans in for the kiss but Genji tries to pull away.  
“Dear husband,” Genji’s mouth went dry “let’s wait till our honeymoon.” he lightly pushes the creep away.  
Along with Omayi, Genji was escorted out of his estate, he’s going to miss his once called home, with his brother, along with his room and toys and mother and father.  
He felt a moist sweaty hand touch his expose thigh. Genji close his legs. But faked a small smile.  
He should have ran when he had the chance.  
#  
It's been a year since the ceremony, maybe two, Genji couldn't tell. He was stuck in a small apartment where Omayi would leave him, the windows where sealed shut, the front entrance was locked from the outside, he was prohibited to have dangerous weapons, maybe Omayi was smarter than Genji thought, he only eat when Omayi was there with him, but sometimes Omayi would forgets that Genji existed, maybe he didn’t forget, maybe he doesn’t care.  
Omayi deflowering him the night of his wedding. It hurted so much for Genji, he wasn't ready for their honeymoon. Genji would plead for him to stop, but no matter how much he cried Omayi would not stop. He believed that Genji would bear his demonic offspring, yet, Genji doesn't know how it worked, the elders just told him that he had the dragon of fertility, but what did that mean?. Omayi didn't like how Genji wasn't a mother, every time the pregnancy test was negative, Omayi would be furious, treating Genji like an animal, locking him in his room, using him as a sperm disposal, then leaving him for the next time he wants to try again or want Genji to make him a meal.  
“G-Genji.” Omyai enters in, wobbling, smelling like alcohol. Genji helped Omyai to his couch.  
“Go get me a beer.”  
“We don't have anymore.”  
“Huh! Fine, go get the maid.”  
“She is not here.”  
Omyai grumbled.  
“Fine. Go get me some.”  
The words stuck made Genji more alerted.  
“Out-” he stopped himself. “To the store?”  
Omayi looked at him, like if it was the wrong answer.  
“Yes idooit, where else would the beer it…” He mocks.  
In such a long time he will finally see the outside world, maybe this can be the perfect time to escape. While Omayi was falling asleep, Genji tried to sneak into his coat, but he was still wearing it. All of a sudden Omayi hands grabbed onto Genji’s, making him yelp, he believed he was caught and was going to be punished, but instead Omayi placed his hand on his crotch. Genji’s hand was used as friction to make Omayi hard.  
Genji looked at Omayi, his face was in a drunk bliss, Genji wanted to cry so hard, but he had to comply, maybe he will fall into deep slumber. He unzipped his pants, making his member exposed to Genji, his hand stroked his member. God, he didn’t want to do this, he just wanted to run.  
For once his prayers got heard, he hears loud snoring on top of him. Omayi is in deep slumber. Without a second to think Genji grabbed his wallet with the keys and quitely ran to the door, locking it.

It felt weird being outside for once, it was so bright, the air is so fresh. Nothing has changed but for Genji, everything was new. New faces, new stores, new life. It only been a day since he escaped from his dungeon, he went to Omayi bank account and withdraw any money he had saved up. It was enough to get him some food and a place to sleep, after that he has to go to the police. But what would he say? That his family, a well known criminal organization that pays off the police, forced him into marriage to gain profit? That he is a Shimada?  
He should get food and find a mote-  
“YOU SLUT!”  
His once peaceful walk was disturbed by the pain of his scalp almost tearing apart.  
His hair was being pulled back, forcing him to look at his attacker.  
It was Omayi, he was all red, sweaty, and in a mess, he still smells like alcohol .  
Everyone in the street stared at the commotion, all eyes are on poor Genji,  
“St-stop, please.”  
He tries to pull away. But Omayi was not having none of it.  
“You are getting it now bitch.”  
By the hair, Genji is being pulled to a black car. He tries to fight back.  
“No! Let go!”  
He was silence with a slap. Genji hears the audience gasp. He looks around to see eyes go wide, but nobody's there to help him. They probably fear Omayi.  
Another slap.  
“Move it!”

BANG

The rough pulling stops for Genji, he hears a loud ringing in his ear, it hurts like shit. All of sudden he feels arms wrap around his body, there arn’t Omayi’s because he sees his body falling to the ground. The ringing has moved from his ear to his head turning his vision white. His eye lids feel heavy, maybe he is going to die, he has to know who is holding him. Genji looks back, but the sunset light is forming a big shadow over the face. He is tall.  
Genji reaches to touch the face to make sure it’s real.  
_“T-thank-”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who the mysterious person is????  
> (it's Jack Morrison)  
> Now I can start writing the path of recovery!


	3. Chapter 3

_“Pa pa, pa pa, tell me the story again.”_

_“Again? Put I told you the story yesterday.”_

_“I know, but I want to hear it again.”_

_“Ah, okay. Once upon a time, during the first stages of human life, there was a dragon. A mythical dragon , who wasn’t from the north or from the south, a complete strange dragon. This dragon, wherever they land, would bring it to life. The village we're going through some hard time, but once the mythical dragon landed next to a village, they saw them as its god. Thousands and thousands of people would bring offering to the dragon, just for good fortune. But need turned into greed. They would torment the dragon to bring them luck, they would plead in anger to help them with useless necessity, the land grew into greed . In a last ditch effort, the dragon let their land dry off, ignoring those who need it badly, the land died, the people die, and after a while, the people knew their mistake. They finally brought offering to the dragon, they asked for forgiveness, they asked for everything to return to normal, which the dragon complain giving his last gift to humans. After that, the dragon left. Nobody has seen the village, it is presumes that he left the mortal world and went back to the world of spirit.”_

_“Why do you think it left?”_

_“Because the humans had to learn for their own.”_

_“Do you think the dragon is still alive?”_

_“Ha! It is just a story Genji.”_

_“I think it is more than a story.”_

Genji open his eyes, everything is a mess blur. He was looking up at a metal ceiling.

“Ah, your awake.”

He looks to his side but yet sees a colors. He tries to sit up, but when he does pain shots at his head, forcing him to lay back down.

“Please don’t force yourself.”

His vision started to force. Next to Genji was this woman, she is darked skin with long black hair, she wore this royal blue suit and has a weird tattoo symbol under her eye. The women must have read his face.

“Sorry, My name is Ana Amari, Can you understand me?”

He gave a small nod. She gave a small smile in return.

Genji tries to open his mouth but she cuts him off.

“Please, conserve your energy. You may speak later.”

Off in the distance, he hears a door slide open and heavy footsteps, he tries to get a look for the sound. Amari greets the sound, a person.“Morrison.”

“How is _she_ doing?”

“ _She_ just woke up.”

“Okay we can start-”

“I am not letting _her_ speak until we land.”

“But _she_ was with Omayi, we can question her to ge-”

“That is an order from your captain!”

Genji winched when they raise their voice. His ears hear an eerie sound. He closes his eyes but doesn’t fall asleep. He needed to know where he was, who they are, and what are their plans.

“Poor child. You said that Omayi was abusing her in plain sight?” “Y...Yes, nobody was stopping him.” “Who knew he would marry to someone young.”

There was silence.

“You know, you failed your mission.” “Ugh, I know, but I couldn’t, you know, let the thing happen, it reminded-” “Shhhh, it’s okay Jack. Why don’t you take a rest? I will go make you some tea.”

The lady looked at Genji, Even though Genji looks asleep, she knew he was awake, nobody can fool her.

“Would you like some tea?”

Genji nods, it’s been a while since he had tea.

With the help of lady, Genji was sitting up and drinking his tea. It was warm, it helped with his headache.

“What is your name?” “Morrison...” Her voice was sturn.

Oh yes, the other person. When Genji looked up he was met with a calming blue iris, he had glowing bright golden hair, his skin was slightly fair, not fair as Genji, but he had freckles splattered on his face.

“Can you tell us your name?”

“Jack, enough!”

The looked at each other, ready to make a move. Genji spoke quietly, “My- My name is Genji... Omayi-``he stops himself. Was he even Omayi’s? He is dead. But he wasn’t Shimada, they betrayed him.

The two adults stopped their stand off once they hear whimpers, warm tears roll down Genji’s face.

“Is something wrong?” Ana’s voice was soft and gentle.

In broken english Genji spoke, “I- I, I am Genji, Shimada Genji, please help me.” He started to bawl, like a little kid, like the time he saw his parents murdered. Amari tried to place a hand on his back, to comfort him, but Genji flinched. “Don’t touch me!” They stand back, shocked.

“This is bad.” “What is going on Ana?” “I am going to need the medical team ready for us when we land.” She left, the man followed her up.

Genji was left crying by himself. He was tought to never talk about his last name, only when he was safe to do so, when you know you wouldn’t be betrayed. But yet, the people he was supposed to call family, they betrayed them, they stripped him from his family name. So who is Genji? He isn’t a Shimada, he isn’t an Omayi. He is now dead, but at what cost?He is nobody; No name, no money, no family. And now he is being taken away from his home land.

The ship landed, Genji was escorted to the medical cabin.

“So, **he** is a Shimada…” Jack interrupted the silence as him and Ana walked inside of their office, everyone around them greeted the Captain and Co-captain.

“It appears so, poor kid.” Ana Amari whispered, sounding a little tired, her mother side is appearing. “What was he doing with Omayi?” Jack went to his desk to grab some papers, “I know that the Shimada clan and Omayi clan have some connection but what makes the Shimada clan leave their own to that type of abuse.”

Ana read though the papers. Jack has been spying on the clan for almost 3 months, he has memorized the clan. They were close to busting down the criminal empire,sending them to prison, too bad Jack messed up, but yet, maybe this can be an opportunity. “Did you make sure nobody saw you?” Ana asked.

“To be honest, maybe, it was almost sunset and people were outside because of Omayi. However, I did wear the wig Reyes told me to wear.” Ana let out a loud laughter. “Hey! I will stick out like a sore thumb if I didn’t wear the disguise.” Ana tried to control her laughter, “I know, but taking suggestions from Reyes. Ha, he will have a laugh.” Jack followed with a small chuckle.

“Where is he by the way?” “Ugh, he still has to infiltrate the deadlock prostitution ring.” “But doesn’t he already have enough evidence?” “He does, but he says he wants to order witness protection for one of the victims.”

“Mr. Morrison, Ms. Amari.” They were interpreted by one of their medical associates, their best medical associates, Mary Ziegler.

“What is the matter Mrs.Ziegler?”

“It is about the new patent,Genji Shimada,” It got their attention. “From what we examine, there are multiple time of physical trauma.” She gave files to Ana, “You say that he was being attacked by his partner?” “Yes.” Morrison answered. “I see. Ana, we must contact Tekhartha Mondatta.”

“I understand. I’ll go ahead and request for his assistant.” Jack left.

Ana was left alone with the doctor, “What will you do now Ms. Amari?” She breaks the silence.

She shrugs “I don’t know to be honest, but I hope we can help the kid. I don’t want him to be alone…” Ana sighs. “This is going to be hard, but I hope it will work.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long to post guys, had to do my research.

In a small,cold room, sitting in an old rough couch,there was a tired, scared, Genji.

It has probably been a day since he arrived at this new area. What he knows is that he is in America, due to the high amount of spoken english. His eyes shift at the small bookshelf, filled with either magazines or children books, getting distracted by the colorful spins that made him remind himself that he once had a childhood. But his eyes would quickly move on to the door, then back to the mirror, looking at his disheveled self.

He was still wearing his evening gown, the same evening gown that was there when Omaki got assassin.

 

“So, what do you think?” Ana asked. Behind the two-way mirror, Dr.Tekhartha, an amazing psychologist, is psychiatric evaluation Genji, analyzing his movements. EVERYONE around Dr.Tekhartha gets paranoid when they are around him, he can read people like a book, but yet, they feel thankful to him, he does wonders for those who need help. They stare at the paranoid Genji from afar.

“Poor souls,-” he let out a tired sigh “-Yes,even from afar one can see that he is suffering from trauma, post traumatic stress disorder, and anxiety.”

Ana and Jack agreed with Dr.Tekhartha diagnosis. “Mr.Morrison,” he starts “please proceed to the interrogation.”

Jack was about to leave but Dr.Tekhartha stopped him.

“Try not to get your emotions in the way, I know this can be hard, but remember that your job is to make him feel safe.”

-

It like watching a play with no sound, just interpretations. Ana and Mondatta watch as Jack enters, introducing himself to Genji, but there was no response. He was staring at Morrison eyes of caution and hate, if Morrison makes a wrong move, Genji will be ready.

It has been almost a full hour, Genji haven't talked. They can see Morrison patient is running out. But not from anger, from sadness.

"I suggest we end for today." Tekhartha broke the silent. Ana let out a sigh of defeat. "Will you be willing to-" Tekhartha rudely interrupted Ana, "Ms. Amari, I know you have good intentions for Shimada. But I suggest you be careful, Morrison has a good heart but I believe he is not responsible for taking care of another human being, not to mention a human being with-. "

"Don't you think I know that Mondatta?! But what else are we supposed to do? Lock him up? Send him to a refugee camp? We need him to speak fast! Who knows what the hell the Shimada are doing? Maybe they have another thing to traffic instead of drugs and weapons. Innocent children!" While Ana continues to rant Mondatta held a calming expression.

He shuts her up by placing his palm up. "I appreciate your concern for him, I understand that our emotions get in the way since we are both guardians.” His voice sounded a bit too playful,” But I know that Jack will get in the way of keeping Genji grounded.”

Ana bit her tongue. Tekhartha sees her hesitation. He feels the presence of her raft, yet, she can’t do anything or else she will lose her job. But he agrees to her argument of making Genji civilize with another human being, and the possible of opening himself with others.

Communicate with them.

“Fine, we will see how he behaves, if I see that there is no improvement with Genji or Morrison-” his tone was strict. “-then the whole thing is over."

The room felt cold with Mondatta aura, "You know what will happen if Petra finds out about Genji’s involvement in your secret operation.You do know the consequences if the department of justice executive branch finds out?" He finishes.

His words made Ana shiver, she knows the risk if anybody other than them knows that they are hiding a refugee, not just any refugee, someone with a family of heavy criminal background, they are jeopardizing their job. But when Ana sees Genji's eyes, she couldn't help it, a mother knows best. “I understand Mondatta, thank you.”

_This is going to be a long night._

Currently, Jack is driving back to his house, finally coming home from the 3 month mission. It is almost midnight, the drive was silent as usual, but the atmosphere. It's so thick that someone can cut it with a knife.

_"Why do you think it is my fucken responsibility to take care of a kid, more so a teen?!"_

_"Because he needs to feel protected!"_

_"Why don't you ask Gabriel? Even better, why don't you take him?!"_

_"Gabriel will be tough on him because he is an ass and Genji would be overwhelmed by Fareeha.”_

_“Bullshit!”_

_“Jack please.”_

_The touch of a mother comforts Jack from his temper tantrum,_

_“Can you do me this favor, just this once?”_

He looked to the passenger side, seeing a tried Genji fighting to stay awake.

Even though it was a summer night, Genji was hugging the blanket wrapped around him. It is his form of comfort, a place where he feels safe. Jack’s heartache.

_‘Keep it together Jack, Do it for Ana.’_

Genji didn’t know when he dozed off, but he was awoken by Jack lightly tapping his shoulder. He looked at him with a frightened face, although he was still agitated, he calmed down when it was the americam and not Omayi.

“Hey,” Jack’s voice was soft, almost like a whisper,”we’re here.”

Genji looks around, there was a house, it was a cottage, yet it was too modern and big to be an old,small, regular cottage. When Genji got out of the car-with the help of jack- he sees that they are almost in the middle of nowhere. Well, not really, he can see the city lights, but they were very faint.

“Genji.” He look at Jack who just opened his door. “Please, come on in.”

Every step that Genji takes is slow and painful. And although people will think it looks like a comfortable, family cottage, Genji was scared.

He predicted that once he was inside this man house, who knows what will happen to him,maybe he will be trapped again, be taken advantage again. But his anxiety attack leased down when Jack has the look of confusion. He doesn’t know what to do with Genji,he was really as clueless as Genji. It made him feel a bit safe.

Genji stood in the middle of the living, he was waiting for instructions from Jack.

“So…umm… “ he sighed, “Why don’t you take a shower? Please follow me.”

A shower? But if he takes a shower, then he will be exposed to the American. But Genji can easily kill Jack if he tried anything. Once Genji succeed, then he can stay here for a bit and loot whatever he has, once he has enough then he can escape and- and- What will he do if they find out about Jack’s murder? Jack works for the government anyway, if they find him, what will they do to him? Maybe they are as corrupted as Japan.

The Shimda-gumi will give money to them in exchange for Genji, and then he will be excuted.

Death is better than being a slave to his “family”.

The sound of running water interrupted his thoughts.

Although he was still on edgy,Genji followed the sound, finding it as a form of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading, leave a kudo and comment if you'll like. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji gets to meet a "new friend".  
> Also, some minor Sigma x Reinhardt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some minor gore, abuse, and minor talk about self harm. Viewer discretion is advice.

“How did you sleep Genji?”

 

_ Genji wasn't surprised when he was standing in his  _ **_home_ ** _ back at  _ **_Hanamura_ ** _ , he knows he is stuck in the past and can’t run away from it. He knows its a dream but he doesn’t know how to wake up from it. It’s as if he needs a reminder of  _ **_what made his life a missable hell._ **

_ But what made this dream different from the rest  was that his younger self,him as a child, was in between his parent's  _ **_dead body_ ** _ ,sleeping peacefully. Their bodies seem at peace, hugging Genji. He wishes he can remember how that feels. The feeling of being safe and sound by the people who were meant to  _ **_stay with you_ ** _ until you were ready to go on your own. _

_ The family was surrounded by kiku flowers.  _ **_Beautiful, white,_ ** _ chrysanthemum flowers. _

_ The tall  _ **_white_ ** _ flowers where glowing bright, reflecting the  _ **_white_ ** _ moon. _

_ Some flowers that fell from their stem were  _ **_crimson red_ ** _ , soaking up the _ **_blood_ ** _.  _

**_They seem thirsty._ **

_ Although the scene is morbid, it is stunning for people who  _ **_don’t know what’s going on_ ** _.  _

 

_ “Hey…” _

 

_ Genji hears a voice. _

_ It is small, almost as a whispering, dry voice.  _

_ He looks around, trying to find it. But his eyes shifted to the bodies, in between their arms, something started to move.. _

 

_ “Hey…” _

 

_ Out between his parents arm, crawls out a small Genji. He forgot how he looked liked. _

_ This Genji looks way different than what he looks like  _ _ now. _

_ He has smooth skin, no bruises or nothing.  _

 

_ “Hey…” _

 

_ He crawls throws him, Genji steps back, he is scared of himself. _

 

_ “Why….” _

 

_ His back was against the wall.  _

_ The smaller Genji was starting to cry blood, he looks up at Genji.  _

 

_ He was in horror to see his irises glow bright red. _

 

_ “ _ **_Why!?”_ **

 

_ The smaller Genji nails grow longer and sharper, grabbing at his calf painfully, pulling him down to the ground with a thud. _

_ He is now looking up at himself. The innocent face was monstrous, it made Genji scared, he wanted to run, he **needed** to run. Genji kicked himself in the stomach but there was no result.  _

_ The monster opens it mouth wide, showing his razor sharp tusks.  _

 

**_“IT IS YOUR FAULT!”_ **

 

_ He yelled as he took a bite from Genji stomach _

 

**_“IT IS YOUR FAULT!”_ **

 

_ He repeated over Genji’s yelling, he repeated as he bite Genji organs, he repeated until there was nothing left to eat from the victim. _

 

**“IT IS YOUR FAULT!** ”

  
  
  


Genji looks out at the window. He feels Mondatta eyeballs on him, waiting for him to speak. It freaked him out. 

It has only been two days since he was kidnapped-no, rescued from Japan, and his first night staying with Morrison wasn’t easy per-say. Apparently he was screaming, thrashing around, and causing some destruction in the guest room. This episode caused a meeting with Dr.Tekhartha.

But yet, even in his presence, he didn't know where to start. Was he supposed to tell him that he was once the prince of a criminal empire? That he has a mythical dragon of fertility due to his family history? (Whatever that suppose to mean) 

He would open his mouth but nothing came out.

“I-” Before he could try again there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” 

The door open, in strolled a boy,

“Sorry to interrupt,” he placed a tray in between them, “I bought some tea and snacks. I hope you don’t mind.”

The kid stare at Genji, his dark eyes shimmer from the sunny light coming from the window.

"Zenyatta,what did I say about interrupting my session?" 

The kid looked down at the floor,

“I’m-”

The adult let out a sigh.

“Thank you Zenyatta. But please, I am working. You may go now.”

With a smile, he left. 

_ He wasn’t abused to do something like that, _ Genji thought,  _ he generally did it for an act of kindness. _

“Genji,” the therapist interrupted his thoughts. “Is there something you want to talk about?"

 

Genji's time was up. It felt awkward talking to a stranger about his childhood, he couldn't stop crying from remembering the good things he had in life. He would stay quiet about Hanzo, but it didn't stop Dr.Tekhartha from squeezing out information. When he talked about his brother, what was once love was now hate. He would fondly talk about their childhood, but then, when he was to be the head of the Shimada-gumi, he started to blame Hanzo for his life. 

_ Hanzo was my only family, he was my everything, but he never, never once help me. He never halted whatever the clan wanted to do for me. _

He can't believe he said that out loud. 

Oh no,he is lost again.

When he first came to Dr.Tekhartha  _ office _ ,it was actually his house, but his house wasn't a small cabin like Morrison, it was a big mansion. He mistaken it for a hospital. It was easy to go from the front entrance to Tekhartha room because he was there to guide him, but since he was lost in his thoughts he was now lost in reality.

His heart started to beat fast, his head was spinning. _Where was he?_ **_Why was he here?_**

 

"Umm, excuse me." 

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi, down here."

He jumped when he saw the boy who brought him chai tea and some weird cookie ball. 

"Hi, sorry to bother you but I believe you are lost."

Genji just nods his head. 

The boy giggled. 

"It okay, first timers usually get lost. Just follow me."

 

“Long hallway to the left, three stairs to get down, pass the waterfront in the middle, and now you're on the way out.”

The boy was singing to Genji, well not really, he was singing it to himself but out loud, clearly meant for Genji to listen so that he doesn’t get lost. And it worked, they were at the front entrance. He could see Morrison, talking to someone,someone tall and muscular, at the entrance.

 

Morrison sees Genji coming outside from the corner of his eye.

“Hey,” he stopped his conversation,”how did it go?”

Genji just gave a nod, he is still scared of him but won’t admit it.

“Gah, Morrison, who is this?”

A booming german voice shook Genji cored.

“Reinhardt this is Genji, I am currently taking care of him.” The words came out really weird, and his face shows it.

The man lift up his hand throws Genji. It made him flinch when he saw the giant hand come near him. Reinhardt noticed his reaction and let it go, his face was flushed. “Eh. sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay Rein,he is working on it.” Morrison responds 

 

“My lion!” 

Another voice yelled behind Genji. The bodybuilder face lit up. 

“My universe!”

Running pass Genji was another tall man, only he was just a bit shorter than the  _ Lion _ , but he was more slender, he almost looked as if he was all bones. They both gave each other a passionate hug.  _ A passionate kiss.  _

“How was your stay?”   
_ Stay? _

“It was helpful, like always.”

_ Helpful?Always? _

Genji just stared at them, seeing how they would stare at each other. It’s full of  **_love and joy._ **

“Hey Siebren.” Jack’s voice interrupted Genji’s jealousy.

All three men were talking to each other, leaving Genji feeling isolated. 

 

“Well, we are about to head hom-”

“Ah, Mr.Morrison!”

They stopped in his tracks and looked back. It was Zennyatta, carrying a big scac.

It seemed that he was struggling because Morrison went up to him and carry the heavy scac.

Zenyatta thanked him. “I know that you don’t eat a lot, but I packed you some fruits and vegetables. Please use them.”  Genji felt his eyes look at him, Genji shifted his eyes somewhere.

Jack nods, gives his thanks, and leave.

 

The drive back to Jack’s house was, as always, quite. But, what changed was that it wasn’t intense as yesterday, it was just quite. 

 

Genji sat on the kitchen seat, watching Jack call Ana on the phone. 

“Zenyatta just gave me stuff to make food...You know I can’t cook...Do you want them?”

He looks at the bag and sees the variety of fruits and vegetables.

Genji made out a list of something good he can make.

“Genji,” he looks up at Jack. “you okay? Do you want..er-”

They stare at each other. 

_ Blue eyes. A contrast to red.  _

It hasn’t been long since he cooked. But every time he cooks, he would always attempt to hurt himself. His plans failed because once he would gain consonance,he would wake up to Oyamai’s fist. 

“You don’t know how to cook?” 

This is the first time Genji has talked to him. 

“No,” Morrison chuckles in embarrassment, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, “I know, it’s embarrassing.”

“What do you eat?”

“Umm…”

Genji really didn’t need to know, he knows he eats fast food, and by the leftover containers he eats a lot. He carries the fresh food to the sink, washing them. Next, and this was hard, he grabbed the knife… the knife... **_He grabbed the knife…_ **

  
  


He chops the squash,mushroom, and zucchini in piece. Although Morrison doesn’t cook, he still has pots and pans. In a pot, he heated up water and placed the squash, zucchini, mushroom and rosemary. This was all Genji can make with the limited ingredients, not only that but his stupid hair was in the way.

 

Jack seemed to notice that, because he came back with a rubber band. 

“Here.” 

He looks at Jack and takes it.

It felt weird touching his long,ink black hair, but it was better than having it down.

“Thank you Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for y'alls support. Give it some love and comment.   
> Genji will meet an annoying cowboy prostitute in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. He is trying his best.  
> Today he will met up with an annoying cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel meh about this chapter. I wanted to include a lot of Mccree but at the same time, not feel like I am rushing somethings. Genji is a slow boy.

_Genji felt the soft koyo blanket wrapped around his body. He was finally relaxed,sleeping where he is supposed to be. The smell of Hanzo scent lingered in his bed sheets, he didn’t need to open his eyes, he knew it was Hanzo’s room._

_Like always, whenever he felt lonely he would sleep in his brother's bed.The familiarity still lingered in his mind. He felt Hanzo leave the bed. It was too early for his comfort. He looks up, just seeing his backside. His beautiful long hair was in the way._

_“Do you have to leave now?”_

_Genji jokes.Hanzo must not have heard him because he doesn’t look back at Genji,it’s as if he is  ignoring him. He dresses into a yukata, but it was all black._

_“Hey, Hanzo?”_

_Genji is now sitting up, trying to get Hanzo’s attention. But it fails, he leaves the room._

_Genji,needing to know why his brother is ignoring him, runs after him._

_“Hanzo, Hanzo!”_

_He twists and turns the halls, he was too fast for his younger brother. Genji tries to catch up, but he doesn’t even remember the mansion having this much empty space._

_“Hanzo. Wait.” He says in between breaths._

_Hanzo finally stops. Genji looked around and saw that they were in a chapel. His home didn’t have a chapel ._

_“Hanzo?”_

_He calls out, but then his eyes noticed a figure in front of them. It must be_ **_Soko_ ** _who was in front of an altar, although it didn’t have the face of_ **_Soko_ ** _. The face was blank._

**_Soko_ ** _gave Hanzo a knife. Hanzo grabbed it._

_“Anaji?”_

_Hanzo held onto the length of his hair, holding onto it straight._

_“Anaji!”_

_He called out to his only family member, but it was useless._

_Hanzo grabbed the knife and cut his long hair._

_The world stops for Genji. He now remembers what has happened. He felt his face drian with color as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He places his hand to the where the pain is spreading, its wet._

_He looks down at his hand and sees_ **_blood_ ** _._

_Hanzo’s locks falls to the floor, along with Genji._

_“You did the right thing Hanzo.”_

_They disappeared._

_Genji hears white noise, his vision is blurry, he wanted to go to sleep but he had to call out for Hanzo._

_“Ah-An-”_

_He crawls to the where Hanzo once stood. But he can finally make out what was in front of chapel. In a beautiful, memorial, flower circle, there wasn’t a picture of their parents. No, it was a picture of Genji. A young Genji. A picture from school._

_But the text surrounding the picture was the least expected._

**_Shimada Genji, May he rest in peace._ **

_He is died to Hanzo_

  


It has been three week since Genji’s rescue. And their seems to be some improvements for Genji. He talks more, well he still remains silent, but he would talk in whispers. That can be classified as an improvement. Right?

He goes to therapy with Mondatta every two days a week. And when he goes to therapy,he managed to open up to Zenyatta. It was hard at first, because Genji would feel jealous about Zenyatta. He has an optimistic personality, a young ten year old, who knows what it is like to be a kid. But one day, he will soon learn the reality of the world. Just like Genji did.

Genji even told him that.

But Zenyatta just smiled. _It doesn’t have to be that bad. We can bend reality and that is something only us humans can do. We can open our minds and be reborn as a different person.What do you say, my friend, should we open our minds together?_

And after that a friendship started. 

He even met Siebren, a known retired astrophysicist,who lost his first husband during an experiment gone wrong. 

_I thought we would start a life together once we were done with our work, we even adopted two kids for starters._ He said as he held on to the ring tied against his neck. _Atlas, the stars weren’t aliened ._ _I was so lost, my mind was in the void of space.I lost my mind along with him. I was so scared, I stayed here for a long time just like the universe._ He really likes space. _But then, I met my lion, Reinhardt._

Their talk ended with Siebren blabbing about his new fiance Reinhardt, how they meet and how they are coping with Siebren’s mental health.

Although it was weird that Siebren was a lot older than Genji. Genji couldn't help but be friends with him.

He even met the Amaris; Ana and Fareeha. Although it was a brief introduction,he felt the motherly love with Ana, well, that was because she is a mother. Fareeha, being Ana’s daughter, was something, she was nice and _educated_ with her mother but once her mother was gone, she would be an outburst of energy, a child who was not afraid of getting hurt. It scared Genji so much, Fareeha had to learn about taking things slow, Genji is not the typical young adult. He was glad to know that he can trust Ms. Amari. Sometimes, he wished he could stay with her.

 

It made Genji a little annoyed at first. But now, him along with Zenyatta and Sigma, hangout together, inside and outside the hospital (Which Zenyatta confirmed to him that his father, Mondatta, is the head of the mental hospital and they live there, which sounds frightening).It was a sunny day, Genji, Siebren, and Zenyatta are currently hangout. They finished buying some stuff for Genji. He previously had basic clothes and hygiene but they were hand me down from Jack. They knew Genji needed some new clothes and even basic hygiene. Jack promised to accompany Genji, but, unfortunately, work got in the way. Feeling bad that he had to cancel on Genji, he called for his new acquaintance to entertain Genji. Their main job was to spoil him.It was hard to make Genji feel welcomed. But with a little perseverance he gave in, he was still being shy in picking out stuff. But by the end of the day he wanted to buy groceries.

 

Before the idea of buying groceries came,they were eating lunch. Genji chose a Ramen shop.Although the quality of food taste weird,the first bowl of food hit him with the nostalgia. Him and Hanzo,little kids going to their favorite ramen shop,Rikimaru Ramen. Eating after training,laughing at the pranks they done on the elders,and talk about the many vintage anime they watched. 

It almost made Genji weep. 

Luckily, Zenyatta and Siebren comfort him.

“Wow, isn’t this your third bowl?” Siebren jokes. Genji just nobs, “Morrison doesn’t have any warm food, only cold take out.” Siebren and Zenyatta chuckles, although Genji didn’t see it as a joke. “Oh my, he is a man child.” Zenyatta comment made Genji feel joy inside him.

 

They are now in a park, the group were on the grass,taking in the warm breeze.

Sigma was laying down, humming a tone. Zenyatta was brushing Genji’s hair with a brush they just bought. Genji was tense when his hair was touched but soon relaxed thanks to Zenyatta and his calm state of mind. _His aura..._

“Your hair is so soft Genji.” He comments. Zenyatta was tying Genji’s hair, placing daises in between gaps. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

With a sigh of relief he responds,“I’m feeling great. Thank you.”

 

It was night time. Genji was just preparing dinner when a knock interrupted him. 

“I’ll get it.” Says Jack.

Genji being curious, looks at the entrance.

 

“Gabe.” Jack says in relieve. Will this be the first time he will see the mythical Gabriel Reyes?

“Hey Jackie, long time no see.” Wow. His voice was raspy. 

“What are you doing here? Did you fail your mission?" Jack asked.

“Ha, you wish.” 

A tall,brown, man entered the room, he was only an inch taller than jack, and by the tight leather jacket, well built like Jack. But then another person enters the house. Genji sees the fur jacket hiding their body, it looks soft,comfortable, and expensive. Reyes goes and sits on the couch, putting his boots on the coffee table. It made Genji cringe, and by the look of Jack, he also disliked the dirty boots on his coffee table. His friend sat down next to him. They had dark rim glasses covering their eyes, he had large hooped earrings, and they even had a little bit of _facial hair?_

“I need you to do me a favor.” Reyes cut the silence.

“What is it now?”

“I need you to take care of Mccree for me.”

Just as Jack was about to ask who that was,the unknown guest introduced himself, placing his hand in the air, as if he wasn’t already an outcast himself. “Howdy, the name’s Jesse Mcree, ready to serve you.”

It was all of sudden.Jack gave a smile, but his face hid his shocked expression. 

“Um,Gabriel,can I talk to you in private?” The grown men left the living room. Leaving Genji alone with a stranger.

Genji just went back to the stove, ignoring the awkwardness

 

“Wow, are you make that?It smells mighty find!”  

Genji jumped at the voice. He looks back to see Mccree leaning against the table, looking at him. Genji just nods, looking down at the floor. 

“So, what’s your name cutie?”

He doesn’t know if he is supposed to say his name out loud. But with hesitation, he answers.

“My-my name is Genji.” 

“Oh. What a cute name.” He took off his glasses. Genji can see a tint of red in his lips and eyeliner. It surprises Genji that a male can use feminine products. He took off his coat, putting it on the chair instead of the coat hanger that was near the front door.  

Mccree sits on the table. Genji cringe, thinking that he had to clean the table before he served dinner.

The silence was interpreted by the two older man walking by.

“Jack, it would be just a week, I’ll pay you back.” He hears from a far.

“I don’t know about this Gabe..” Jack’s voice says with uncertainty.

“Jack. Please.” Reyes pleads.

The man gave in, “Okay, he can stay.” 

“I owe you one.” his voice was thankful. But then, his voice turned firm and demanding, calling out for Mccree. Instead of Mccree being sacred or timid,he just smiled, jumping off the table and runs over to Reyes, holding on to him.

“Are you leaving me here _papi~_ I’ll be so lonely without you~”

Genji questioned why Mccree is calling Reyes his dad. They don’t even look related.

Mccree face was full of love, but Reyes’s face convey embarrassment and awkwardness, maybe it was awkward for him that his adult son is still calling him father. 

“Mccree, you’ll be staying with Morrison for a week or two-” His voice was full of authority. 

“Or two!?” Jack interrupted him.

“Do not do anything that will make me regret this.” 

It was a threat but Mccree just smirked. 

“I’ll be in my best behavior~” With that he leaned on Reyes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Reyes just ignored him, left to get Mccree’s bags from his car, and rides off.

Jack coughed, “Is dinner ready?”

Genji just nods. 

“Um..today is just katsu curry.” 

He serves Jack’s plate,and since Genji didn’t make enough for their new guest, he gave Mccree his food, but it was okay, he doesn’t eat that much anyways.

Genji takes his time to settle down on the table as they eat their food.

 “OH wow! Where did you learn how to cook!?”

Genji almost fell from his seat when Mccree interrupted the silence. Again. 

“Sorry, but Genji can’t answer that question.”

Jack immediately covers for Genji.

“Ha,is that so?" Mccree turns his body towards Jack, showing him interest instead of the food.

" so what’s a fine gentleman like you doing with a kid like him?”

Kid?! Genji isn't a kid,well, he knows that he isn't!

Mccree hands rub against Jack’s forearm. And Mccree reaction does nothing for Jack. He is just eating his dinner at peace.

“Your a tuffy. I like that~” 

Mccree goes back to his eating.

What-was-that? 

Genji knew about seduction, his mother was good at that, the clan showed him that. 

But Jesse wasn’t seducing for answers, because if he was, he would try harder. Was he doing this for fun?

“Wait, your the prostitute?” Genji blunts out.

Jack choked on the food,not because of the bold spices but because of Genji boldness. Genji noticed that he spoke out loud, his face red from embarrassment, and he covered his mouth.Instead of Mccree being shocked or mad at Genji he just laughs. Its as if Genji just told a hilarious joke. He finally catches his breath.

“Ha ha. Yeah. You can say that, well I was a prostitute until this month.” He continues to eat. It was silent until Jack spoke.

“Genji, that was disrespectful.” Jack says in his stein voice, Genji looks down at his plate,like a little kid, he was ashamed. 

“ _I’m sorry…_ ”

“No, it’s okay old man.He didn’t know.” Mccree defends Genji. “Hey, you got any alcohol?” 

“Yeah, in the fridge.”Jack answers. Genji hears the fridge open.

“Wow, cheap beer? Not even the good kind? I would think an FBI agent would have money to some good ol alcohol.”Jack just chuckles, responding Mccree disappointment, “I got some bills to pay.”

From the corner of his eyes, he can see Mccree place a bottle next to him.“Sorry, I don’t drink.” Genji whispers.

“Aww, I wanted to get to know you better, but alright’.” 

 

“Genji, you can sleep in my room.”

Dinner was finished,Genji stopped his cleaning and looked up at Jack, eyes wide.

Did he hear right? Will he sleep next to Jack? Was he finally having to pay up for his kindness? _Oh no_ , he thought, _nothing good lasts forever._

“I’ll sleep in the living room couch.” Jack continues

Relief hit Genji like a wave in the outcast of Japan. But then he remembers,it would be rude to take Morrison bedroom.

“No-No,I can sleep in the couch. Macre can sleep in my room.” He suggest.

“No, Genji, I need to make sure he doesn’t leave. Reyes told me so.” Jack decline the offer.

“His father told you so?” Genji asked but then he was interpreted. From the dinner table he hears laughter again.

“What? No-" "Ha, you thought Gabriel was my father?” Mccree interrupts Jack.

“Is he not?” Genji asked confused. “He calls him _papi._ Isn’t that dad in spainsh?”

Mccree just laughs. Jack just blushes. Now Genji feels embarrassed. “Are you going to tell him?” Mccree asks Jack, “Uh… Genji, it’s a, how do I say it?”

He was once interpreted. “Gabriel isn’t my actual daddy, well, he loves it when I call him that, he is my par-sugar daddy.” Mcree explains. But it didn’t answer Genji’s question, so what does that mean? Reyes makes confectionery cookery? “So does he makes cakes?” 

Even more laughter, Mccree couldn’t breath.

 “No Genji," Jack face was red. "Gabriel pays Jesse for sex, but it is a form of commitment.” Jack spoke out loud. Genji connected the dots. Expensive wool jacket, jewelry, and makeup. His face lit up red.

He looks down in embarrassment once more.

“Ha ha, now Genji, you are one funny person.” He hears Mccree. Genji didn't know if he meant it as an insult or a compliment.

 Without a word Genji just left to _his_ room to get his new stuff,leaving the guest and Jack alone in the kitchen. He came back and almost dropped his stuff.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing the bed with you.” Mccree says. Genji sees how extremely close he was getting to Jack's personal space. 

“You would, wouldn’t you? Would I have to pay or can I get a discount?” Genji never heard Jack like this, his voice deep and raspy. It was always deep and raspy, but this was different. It made Genji feel weird.

“If the sex is good, free~” Mccree leans closer to Jack, their lips almost touching. Genji should have jumped in, maybe cut the sexual tension. But Jack was way ahead of him. He turned away before anything happens. “I don’t think Gabe will like that, and neither would you.” 

He faces the living room, seeing Genji standing there. He was a bit surprised, even worried that he saw the scenario,but he kept his composure. When Mccree looks back, Genji was met with a smirk, as if being rejected again didn’t hurt Mccree. He left Jack side,Genji felt a strong presence when Mccree passes by him, he then hears Mccree footsteps echo up stairs, and with that he hears the door shut. 

Genji just stood there, looking at Jack, “Are you sure you want me in your room? I can sleep down here.” He breaks eye contact.“No. Genji, it’s okay. I need to stay down here to make sure Mccree doesn’t try to sneak out.” Oh yeah, the window of the guest room is locked.He must have locked it when Genji tried to escape on his first night.

Genji just nods. He picks up his utensil that were on the floor.. “Good night Morrison.” He gives a bow.

“Good night Genji, sleep well.” 

Genji walks up stairs and went to the far right, to Jack’s room. It is just a door, it's just a normal,simple door. Slowly and carefully, Genji took his time to open the door to his room.

Just like his home(and his taste buds) , his room was just plain. A door to a closet or maybe a private bathroom, a T.V, and a comfortable chair next to a bookshelf and a small table.

Jack’s room was Jack’s personality. Plain and simple.

He sat down on the big fluffy bed. It was uncomfortable for Genji. Him in a _stranger's_ room,doing nothing but having to sleep. He looks up and sees a framed fabric; a triangle that is blue with white stars. 

Genji wondered why Jack has a piece of fabric perfectly framed. Maybe he has sentimental value to it.

 

He hears the summer breeze hit the window,autumn will be coming soon. The heavy blankets wrapped around his body,mimicking the feeling of warmth Genji only felt once. The blanket smells like sunflowers, the scent reminds him of the warm sun, being held by the blue sky. 

The Sun, bright and radiant, just like Jack's hair. 

The sky, calm and endless, just like Jack's eyes.

Jack's room was just like Jack's personality.

With that, Genji fell fast asleep, hoping he can sleep peacefully. 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mccree in the next chapter.


End file.
